Lembre-se de uivar para os lobos
by MeninaAzul
Summary: "Não se esqueça de mim, Jon", sussurrara antes de adormecer, os lábios do rapaz permaneceram no topo de sua cabeça. "Nunca, irmãzinha".


_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar antecipadamente pelos possíveis erros ortográficos, (podem me corrigir, estou com sono e não há ninguém para betar a história). Essa fanfic demorou quatro semanas para ser concluida, é um pouco diferente de tudo que escrevi sobre Jon/Arya. Espero que aproveitem, de coração.  
_

* * *

**How Low – José Gonzales**

"Quão baixo

você está disposto a ir,

antes de você chegar

a todos os seus objetivos egoístas?

remate após remate,

deixando feridas,

absorvido

no seu doente jogo de apostas,

você está alimentando um monstro."

_**Lembre-se de uivar para os lobos.**_

* * *

Já havia desembarcado do navio, mas as palavras ainda latejavam em sua cabeça.  
"Quem é você?"  
"Ninguém", a certeza na ponta da língua, e ainda sim, o velho havia lhe sorrido em desdém.  
"Mentirosa", toda sua determinação havia caído por terra, franziu o cenho ignorando a pontada de decepção em seu peito". Pois bem, menina, você fará sua primeira viagem", os olhos voltaram-se para o homem, em animação e desconfiança.  
"Para onde, mestre?", o velho se aproximou, ficando à milímetros de distância dela, como havia feito quando a encontrara pela primeira vez.  
"Westeros, ainda prende Arya Stark, volte somente quando a tiver matado", os olhos cinza arregalaram-se em espanto e desconforto. Não ouvia seu nome há tanto tempo, as feridas eram abertas novamente, Winterfell, os pais e irmãos...e ele. Desde que soube que o rapaz havia sido assassinado, jurou nunca mais dizer seu nome.

"Não posso voltar, mestre", mordeu os lábios, com raiva de si mesma.

"Um servo da Casa Preto e Branco não tem futuro e se o passado ainda lhe atormenta, você não pertence a este lugar, menina", a voz do velho ecoou por toda parte, as sombras o engolia à medida em que se distanciava. "Livre-se das lembranças".

"Livre-se das lembranças".

Porto Real ainda era a mesma cidade desde a última vez que estivera por lá, cheirava a merda e suor. Tentou passar pelas ruelas sem se distrair com qualquer lugar que a fizesse se lembrar. Todo seu treinamento havia se dissipado ao colocar os pés novamente em Westeros, voltou a se sentir como uma garotinha perdida, lutando para voltar para casa. "Não pense nisso", reprovou mentalmente.

Movimentava-se tão rápida quanto uma gata de rua que se sente ameaçada, adequava-se as sombras como parte delas, inaudível, "Syrio", sorriu tristemente. O castelo à sua frente não lhe parecia tão enorme agora, puxou o capuz negro para cima, sua mente desligou-se do corpo, avançando até o guarda. Antes que o homem pudesse perceber sua presença, a lâmina fina beijou-lhe a garganta e o grito afogou-se em seu próprio sangue. Encontrou-a subindo as escadas da masmorra, elegante e bela, como sempre. O quarto era o mais afastado dos outros, observou-a levantando uma taça transbordando vinho, fechou a porta atrás de si, calmamente.

-Veio me matar. –a mulher sussurrou sem se virar. –Faça logo...-sua voz morreu ao sentir o aço de encontro com seus lábios, os dedos da garota puxaram brutalmente o cabelo de ouro moldados em uma longa trança.

-Você fala muito, minha Rainha. –um riso seco ecoou pelo quarto.

-Uma mulher...que assim seja, um homem seria fraco demais para me derrubar.

-Você é louca. –virou-a bruscamente para encará-la. –Seu nome ecoou por minhas orações durante anos e anos desejando que esse momento chegasse. –disse afundando ainda mais a ponta da faca na carne da mulher, uma gota de sangue surgiu rapidamente, caindo-lhe suavemente como uma lágrima.

-Quem é você? –a rainha cuspiu estridente.

-Você não se lembra?! –arrancou o capuz com os olhos brilhando em fúria, não houve resposta. Cersei parecia estar em transe, um misto de ódio e surpresa.

-Lyanna...

-Não, Arya.

-Você se parece com ela, por um momento achei que fosse o fantasma da mulher que destruiu tudo que um dia foi meu. – respondeu rancorosa, a garota pressionou a lâmina ainda mais, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

-A morte é muito pouco para você, Lannister. A única coisa que me consola é saber que assim como minha mãe, você sobreviveu para ver todas as suas crias imundas morrerem. Tommen e Myrcella...um por um. E Joffrey...ah Joffrey.- sorriu em desdém. - Eu teria feito tudo para poder vê-lo estrebuchar no chão como um porco. –Cersei avançou furiosamente, fazendo com que Arya descesse a faca até sua garganta. –Ei, acalme-se, eu nem mesmo comecei, isso não é nada comparado ao que você fez com minha família. Todos mortos. –pegou-lhe os cabelos loiros novamente, empurrando-a com força de encontro a mesa ao seu lado, até que a face da rainha estivesse ensanguentada, carmesim.

-Ah sua tolinha, você não é tão diferente de sua irmã. - Cersei tornou a rir histericamente, a garota derrubou-a no chão, chutando seu ventre com violência, fazendo com que a mulher golfasse sangue. –Nem todos estão mortos. Ele está vivo. –sorriu. –Sua garotinha estúpida, vão matá-la antes mesmo que consiga sair do castelo, você nunca o verá novamente. –sussurrou esforçando-se para levantar. -O bastardo. O bastardo de Winterfell. Snow, não era esse o nome dele? –riu ao ver Arya perturbada.

-Mentirosa! Ele foi assassinado na Muralha...-Cersei tornou a rir.

- Agora ele é o Rei Corvo, filho de Rhaegar Targaryen e Lyanna Stark . Sabe o que me consola, lobinha idiota? Sua mãe morreu acreditando que Ned Stark a havia desonrado.

-Cale essa boca imunda e se curve como uma boa prostituta. –Arya retirou a espada das vestes rapidamente, erguendo-a sobre a cabeça de Cersei. –É isso que os lobos fazem com os leões, minha Rainha. –o aço desceu rapidamente.

Na manhã seguinte, a cabeça de Cersei estaria sob o os olhos de Baelor, no local onde Ned Stark havia sido morto.

Depois de anos, Arya pôde respirar em paz.

"Valar Morghulis".

* * *

**Dark On Fire – Turin Brakes **

"Há uma razão

Para que o mundo gire,

Através do som do silêncio

Me perdi

Dentro de uma memória,

Quando eu era jovem

Eu quase me afoguei,

E fui encontrado

Coloque a escuridão em chamas

Coloque a escuridão em chamas

Então pegue tudo o que você sabe e guarde em um buraco,

E em dez mil anos alguém lhe levará pra casa."

* * *

Caminhou milhas e milhas em direção ao Norte, os boatos corriam por todo o continente, Jon Snow morrera para ser ressuscitado como um Targaryen. Aquilo assustava a garota mais do que qualquer coisa, era difícil de crer que seu irmão bastardo estava lutando pelo trono de ferro. Logo Jon Snow, que nunca tivera posses, agora era rei. "Somos primos", corrigia-se mentalmente. Os deuses pareciam estar divertindo-se cruelmente com a história sendo escrita através das águas do Tridente novamente, a guerra estava prestes a eclodir e Arya caminhava para o centro dela.

Por todo o caminho, a garota sentiu-se sendo vigiada, houve momentos em que pode ouvir passos por entre as folhas secas. Dormia em cima de árvores alarmada, eram nesses momentos de descanso que recordava-se do que mais ansiava ter novamente.

Lembrou-se de como deslizava por entre as mesas nas aulas de costura, para correr por quase todo o castelo até o pátio de luta, ao fundo ouvia-se os gritos da Senhora Mordane e os risos dos plebeus, os pés descalços e o vestido reto e sujo de terra e musgo, Arya corria o mais rápido que podia, subia as escadas e encolhia-se entre os pilares de trepadeiras para observar em êxtase, Jon e Robb com espada em mãos. O barulho de aço contra aço era a canção mais doce que a menina já ouvira. Arya nunca soube como, mas Jon sempre sabia onde ela estava escondida, os olhos voltavam-se para ela e os lábios torciam-se em um sorriso.

Quando a senhora sua mãe estava a descansar ou amamentar o pequeno Rickon, Arya seguia a correr com Jon pela floresta adentro, seu coração acelerava em adrenalina, os galhos raspavam em sua pele e emaranhavam-se nela, escondia-se atrás dos troncos, mas Jon era mais ágil, quase sempre a encontrava, agarrando-lhe pela cintura e bagunçando seu cabelo.

Eram noites de inverno rigoroso em que Arya amontoava-se na cama do irmão, Jon parecia querer lhe repreender, mas desistia, ao senti-la apertar os braços contra seu corpo, o calor que o corpo de um emanava no corpo do outro era o suficiente para fazê-los afastar os cobertores. Jon Snow cheirava a couro e terra molhada.

Fora num dia chuvoso, a primeira vez em que Sansa a fizera chorar. A irmã e Jeyne Poole, sussurravam sobre os garotos entre risinhos, fazendo Arya revirar os olhos. Os Karstarks estavam visitando Winterfell, fazendo as duas corarem pelos jovens senhores.

"Talvez o senhor seu pai a case com um deles, Sansa", dissera Jeyne esperançosa, fazendo Sansa sorrir.

"Sete infernos! Porque ela haveria de desejar algo tão estúpido assim?", perguntou Arya em confusão, a irmã lhe devolveu um olhar frio.

"Ora, Arya, não seja tola, todas nós nos casaremos um dia, até mesmo você, que não tem nenhum encanto. Pobre infeliz, será o senhor seu marido", disse Poole, venenosamente.

"Eu nunca irei me casar", respondeu entre ombros, sentiu os dedos finos de Sansa lhe beliscarem a pele do braço.

"Não seja grosseira, Arya. Toda senhora honrada deve se casar e partir para construir seu próprio lar", a garota levantou-se irritada, chamando a atenção de algumas senhoras que estavam por perto.

"Pois eu não! Não vou me casar com nenhum sor imbecil...prefiro o Jon", Jeyne soltou um suspiro exaltado em horror e Sansa puxou a garota rapidamente para sentar-se.

"Nunca mais diga isso, Arya! É errado pensar no nosso meio-irmão dessa forma, é errado perante aos deuses e as leis dos homens. Só os Targaryens fazem isso, e todos foram castigados ", Sansa apertava os braços da menina com uma força surpreendente, Arya nunca a tinha visto tão séria. Após aquele dia, ela prometeu a si mesma não contar mais nada a Sansa.

Arya correu pela floresta durante horas, no dia em que soube que Jon partiria para a Muralha. Sentiu-se traída e com ódio do irmão. Sentia Nymeria correr em seus calcanhares, rosnando em desaprovação, as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, fazendo-a escorregar na terra molhada e cair ladeira abaixo, sentiu a cabeça bater violentamente contra um tronco podre, os joelhos estavam esfolados e os braços doloridos e ralados, ainda sim, doía-lhe mais pensar em Jon Snow partindo de Winterfell.

Quando voltou, sentiu os olhos reprovadores de Sansa queimando em suas costas, engoliu a bile ao ouvir a voz dura da mãe lhe chamando, abaixou o vestido o quanto pode, tentando esconder os joelhos sangrando. Houve punição, mas Arya nem sequer pestanejou, andou a passos longos para o quarto, em silêncio, com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto suado e os ferimentos lhe ardendo a pele. Alguns passos e sussurros eram ouvidos no corredor, seguidos por longas batidas na porta, Bran e até mesmo o pai fizeram diversas tentativas, todas frustrantes.

O ranger da madeira anunciava um novo visitante, Arya bufou, em irritação.

"Vá embora!", rosnou em um aviso ameaçador.

"Deixe-me entrar, Arya."

A menina se levantou sentido o nó na garganta reaparecer, o silêncio perdurou por mais alguns minutos até que ele pediu novamente e ela cedeu a contragosto.

Abriu a porta, ainda com os olhos voltados para os próprios pés, Jon pegou-lhe o queixo, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos avermelhados, uma onda de preocupação passou por seu rosto, fazendo-o se ajoelhar a altura de Arya.

"O que houve irmãzinha?", perguntou acariciando o rosto da menina, Arya recuou em rancor.

"É verdade que você vai vestir o negro?", sussurrou rispidamente. Jon fora amargamente surpreendido, os ombros encolheram-se, como se estivesse carregando algo pesado demais sobre as costas, um silvo baixo escapou de seus lábios. Ele apenas assentiu.

Arya franziu o cenho sentindo o sangue lhe subir quente, socou o peito de Jon freneticamente, até sentir o cansaço lhe abater e os soluços aparecerem sem permissão, o rapaz limitou-se a puxá-la para seu colo, reconfortando-a em um demorado abraço.

Naquela noite, Jon retornou ao seu quarto, assustadoramente silencioso, Arya levantou-se alarmada, virou-se para a irmã que dormia angelicalmente ao seu lado e tornou a fita-lo com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, ambos correram pelos corredores, prendendo a respiração e o riso. Infiltraram-se pela cozinha, devorando o resto da torta de amoras que sobrara do jantar, Jon pegou-a no colo levando-a para seu quarto. Os dedos de Jon permaneceram superficialmente sobre a porta do quarto da garota, Arya observou seus olhos tornarem-se indecisos, o rapaz soltou um breve suspiro, ainda com a menina no colo, girou os calcanhares para seu próprio quarto, Arya sorriu, aconchegando-se em seu peito.

"Isso é tão injusto", murmurou Arya já sonolenta. "Se você tivesse o nome Stark, papai não deixaria você partir".

"O mundo não é justo. Por enquanto, bastardos como eu tem como o destino mais honrado vestir o negro.

"Talvez um dia, você se torne um senhor de posses e eu use espada e armadura."

"Talvez", Jon sorriu.

"Eu não me importo se você é um bastardo ou não, talvez...pudéssemos ficar juntos", Arya mordeu os lábios, suas esperanças aos poucos desintegravam-se, o sorriso do rapaz morreu em seus lábios.

"Arya, um dia você se casará e terá sua própria família", Jon murmurou calmamente, a menina irritou-se negando com a cabeça.

"Não, Jon! Eu nunca deixaria você, por ninguém. Por favor ..."suplicou pela última vez, o rapaz desviou os olhos, angustiado. Arya sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seu rosto, nada o faria mudar de ideia. A menina não se importava se a mãe e Sansa não o considerava um Stark, Arya amava-o suficientemente por todos. "Não se esqueça de mim, Jon", sussurrara antes de adormecer.

Os lábios do rapaz permaneceram no topo de sua cabeça.

"Nunca, irmãzinha".

* * *

**Safe & Sound -The Civil Wars**

"Eu lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto

Quando eu disse que nunca deixaria você ir

Quando todas aquelas sombras quase mataram sua luz

Eu lembro de você dizer não me deixe aqui sozinho

Mas tudo isso está morto e enterrado e hoje à noite passou.

Tudo está pegando fogo.

A guerra à nossa porta continua,

Segure-se a esta canção de ninar.

Mesmo quando a música se for."

* * *

Os olhos de Arya dançavam pelo território em busca de dragões ou qualquer coisa que pudesse oferecer indícios da presença do Rei Corvo. Os trompetes urravam provocativos, um uivo selou milhares de vozes eufóricas, "Fastasma", Arya pensou, sentindo seu coração acelerar. De um lado, bandeiras negras com dragões vermelhos cravados, do outro, a rosa delicada dos Tyrell. A tensão fragmentou-se quando os lados explodiram um contra o outro, Arya podia sentir o cheiro de medo, couro fervido e morte, arrancou a espada da bainha, impulsionando-se com o cavalo que havia roubado de uma velha estalagem. A sensação de estar em uma guerra era alucinante e assustadora. Sentiu-se eufórica ao ver três enormes vultos dançarem pelo céu, beijando homens com fogo e sangue.

Aos poucos, Arya aproximava-se cada vez mais do Tridente, os Tyrell recuavam desistentes, alguns morriam queimados, outros pulavam no rio, agonizando. A garota havia sido ferida, sentia o braço arder e latejar. Atacara um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho, que mal percebera o chute em seu joelho fazendo-a se desequilibrar, sentiu os joelhos falharem e as costas tocar o solo enlameado, a espada fora arrancada de sua mão. "Nunca deixe a espada cair. A espada é sua vida. Sem espada. Morta", lembrou-se nebulosamente da voz de Syrio lhe alertando. O homem estendeu a espada, sorrindo vitoriosamente. O pânico que sentia era tão intenso que permaneceu de olhos abertos, por fim, ela nunca voltaria para Braavos, era isso que havia vindo fazer neste lugar cruelmente familiar, morrer. Arya nunca encontraria Jon.

Deixou a respiração presa, quando um rosnado chamou a atenção do homem. Arya sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha ao ver a loba gigante arrancar os membros de seu assassino, centenas de lobos atravessaram as margens do Tridente, massacrando os homens com rosas encrustadas nas cotas. Dois enormes olhos de um amarelo ouro a encaravam de forma imponente, Arya não pode chamá-la em voz alta, com medo que tudo fosse um sonho e que se o fizesse, despertaria. O animal aproximou-se com o focinho sujo de sangue, um uivo atordoado arrastou-se pelo campo. Homens gritavam em vitória e os dragões cobriam o céu do crepúsculo.

A garota tocou a pelagem da loba, fazendo-a recuar em um rosnado baixo. Nymeria deu meia volta e virou-se para Arya, chamando-a. Correram na direção das tropas Targaryen, esbarrando em cadáveres e homens sobressaltados com a loba gigante, os olhos da garota rapidamente fixaram-se em um enorme animal de pelos brancos como a neve, ao lado do lobo, um homem de vestes negras com três dragões no peito. Arya sentiu os olhos arderem, ignorou as pontadas de dor e forçou-se a correr, o grito prendeu-se na garganta.

-Jon! –gritou, soltando todo ar dos pulmões. –Jon! –repetiu engasgando com as lágrimas e o riso.

O homem virou-se, a expressão confusa rapidamente tornando-se fascinada, um vislumbre de dor tocou-lhe o rosto antes que Jon ruísse sobre seus próprios joelhos, caindo ao chão, o sorriso de Arya morreu em seus lábios. O pânico inundou-a ao cair sobre o corpo do irmão e notar o grave ferimento no abdômen, Arya colocou as mãos sobre a ferida, sem saber o que fazer, gritou por ajuda, mas Jon a silenciou entrelaçando suas mãos.

-Arya...-o homem murmurou em tom de adoração, as lágrimas pendiam sobre os olhos, Arya limpou-as carinhosamente, deixando os dedos deslizarem sobre o rosto do estranho que ela conhecera anos atrás.

-Não se esforce, vou pedir por ajuda.-Jon segurou-a firmemente.

-Não. Eu estou morrendo...apenas fique aqui. –murmurou sorrindo tristemente, estendeu uma das mãos, desenhando os traços do rosto da garota. Arya não era delicada, entretanto era de uma forma exuberantemente bonita, os olhos eram de um inverno selvagem. –Eu sonhei com você tantas vezes, sabia que estava viva. –deslizou as os dedos pelo cabelo curto e picado da garota, tentando gravar estes novos detalhes. –Olhe só para nós dois! O bastardo é o Rei de Westeros e você, minha lady, tem sua própria espada. –ambos sorriram.

-Senti sua falta. –admitiu, Jon gemeu de dor.

-Eu nunca...nunca deveria tê-la deixado, irmãzinha. –respondeu em arrependimento, Arya manteve-se em silêncio, fitou as próprias mãos ensanguentadas. "Vou perde-lo, novamente", pensou angustiada.

Ela não pensou nas consequências de que o seguinte ato acarretaria, ignorou os homens que aos poucos se amontoavam ao redor para verem seu rei por uma última vez vivo, não era justo perdê-lo, quando ele fora tudo que desejara depois que fugiu de Porto Real ainda uma criança. Parecia haver uma amarga brincadeira por trás de tudo aquilo, uma maldição que nunca se quebraria, afinal, a união de Starks com Targaryens sempre resultaria em sangue. Arya envolveu o rosto do rapaz com suas mãos e aproximou-se lentamente, tentando gravar para sempre, a sensação da respiração fraca de Jon acariciar seu rosto, fechou a distância entre eles, pressionando os lábios contra os dele, um breve suspiro escapou da garganta do homem, Arya recuou constrangida, fazendo com que Jon a agarrasse fracamente pelo braço, em um pedido mudo para que continuasse. A garota sorriu, beijando-o novamente, desta vez, um beijo menos casto, fechou os olhos em apreciação, sua língua timidamente percorreu uma trilha pelos lábios do homem quase inconsciente, sentindo o gosto de vinho e sangue.

Ela se afastou, deitando-se ao lado do irmão, as lágrimas caiam livremente por seu rosto.

-Arya...-fora a última palavra dele, os olhos cinza fixos nos dela, um era o reflexo do outro, a garota fechou os olhos tentando ignorar o rosto sem vida de Jon, agarrou-se violentamente a ele, quando sentiu um par de mãos tentando erguê-la do chão, ela lutou e resistiu, ouviu uma voz feminina e autoritária lhes dizendo algo até as mãos cessarem e desistirem dela. Fantasma deitara-se do outro lado, o focinho empurrando o rosto de Jon, tentando reanima-lo, Arya puxou o lobo para perto, tentando dar e receber conforto, um uivo não muito distante rasgou a noite silenciosa.

-Arya...Arya Stark. –a voz serena do irmão fundia-se com uma voz doce e delicada, aos poucos a imagem de Jon ia cedendo e ruindo, Arya ia voltando à realidade, consciente do vento frio lhe arrepiando a pele e a dor aguda no braço. O sonho de primavera terminara. As figuras diante de seus olhos aos poucos tomavam formas, um lobo de olhos vermelhos a fitava fixamente, ao seu lado uma mulher que Arya nunca vira, lhe estendia uma manta com um sorriso condescendente. A garota forçou-se a se levantar, os olhos automaticamente caíram tristes sobre o corpo pálido estendido no chão. -Eu sei. –a mulher sussurrou olhando para o corpo de Jon. –Me deixe lhe dar um descanso digno, nossos homens o levarão para Porto Real.

-Não! – os olhos de Arya estreitaram-se, seus ombros caíram em cansaço, mas seus olhos ainda eram firmes. -O lugar dele é em Winterfell, nas criptas como um Stark. –Fantasma aproximou-se roçando o focinho no joelho da garota.

-Certo, Jon teria desejado isso. –a mulher sorriu docemente. Arya nunca havia visto tal beleza como a dela, não era comum ou comparável, os cabelos loiros, quase prateados cintilavam ao luar. –Me acompanhe, Arya Stark, precisa se alimentar e cuidar destes ferimentos. –disse apontando para a fenda aberta no braço esquerdo.

Ao longo da noite, seu braço já estava enfaixado, tinha roupas limpas e uma taça de vinho na mão. Ainda que tivessem vencido, o acampamento era tão silencioso quanto um deserto de Dorne. Arya não sabia exatamente por que ainda estava naquele lugar, sentia-se desconfortável com centenas de olhares sendo direcionados a ela, assim que o corpo de Jon seguisse para o Norte, ela iria junto.

"Nymeria", pensou alarmada, a loba não saia nunca de seu campo de visão, mas sempre que Arya se direcionava a ir em seu encontro, ela se afastava, sumindo por entre as árvores.

-Alguns homens apelidaram Jon de "O Rei Louco", assim como a meu pai. –a figura de Daenerys iluminou-se aos poucos ao adentrar sua tenda, a mulher sentou-se ao lado de Arya, entregando-lhe mais vinho. A garota a fitou curiosa, em um pedido silencioso para prosseguir. –Ele estava enlouquecendo, realmente. Insano, descontrolado e totalmente determinado a encontrar você. –disse fitando-a seriamente, Arya abaixou os olhos perturbada. –Ele teria colocado Westeros em chamas se não houvesse Tyrion Lannister para colocar lucidez em sua mente. Ele nunca descansava, não se importava mais com os Tyrell ou os caminhantes brancos, tudo que lhe interessava eram mapas e mais mapas, qualquer tipo de informação para chegar até sua irmãzinha. Eu confesso ter ficado extremamente curiosa para conhecer Arya Stark, que assim como Lyanna, levou um Targaryen à loucura. –Arya a encarou com uma certa irritação no olhar.

-Jon é um Stark, ele era meu irmão. –cuspiu aborrecida, Dany sorriu pacificamente.

-Não, não era. Ele sempre falou dos outros irmãos, mas você era diferente. –os olhos violeta estudaram as emoções da garota. –Quando vi você dois hoje no Tridente, entendi por que ele falava em você como se sussurrasse uma prece, por quê era seu nome que ele murmurava enquanto dormia. –disse calmamente, Arya desviou os olhos, engolindo a bile, sentia os olhos arderem. Daenerys pegou-lhe uma das mãos tentando confortá-la.

-É verdade que meus irmãos estão vivos?-o coração da garota batia freneticamente, Dany assentiu.

-Sansa Stark é a senhora do Ninho da Águia, está com seu irmão mais novo, e Brandon Stark...-os olhos tornaram-se confusos. –Não espere que ele volte, Arya. A última vez que vimos seu irmão, ele estava para-lá-da-Muralha, nos ajudando contra os Outros. –Winterfell é de Rickon por direito, mas como ele é apenas um garoto e Jon...-a mulher engoliu em seco. –Winterfell está em seu poder, talvez você consiga convencer o pequeno Stark a voltar para o Norte.

-Não...eu...eu partirei de Westeros o quanto antes. –a rainha segurou-lhe as mãos compressiva.

-Sei que será difícil, mas este é o seu lar, Arya Stark.

-Sansa...-Daenerys negou silenciosamente.

-Ela...é diferente, não é como Jon ou você, Sansa pertence ao Sul. Ele queria isso.–a menção de Jon fez a garota recuar como um animal ferido

-Gostaria que pudessem ter tido mais tempo. –disse sincera.

-Vocês...se amavam? -Arya sentiu o rosto queimar em antecipação, a voz saiu rouca, constrangida, mas aquilo estava remoendo-a por dentro.

-Quer saber se fomos amantes? -Dany sorriu tristemente, a garota assentiu sem fita-la. –Sim, fomos companheiros por um tempo, mas Jon nunca me amou desta forma, uma mulher sente, estávamos apenas sozinhos. –a rainha puxou o rosto de Arya, para que a encarasse. –Mas ele nunca, nunca sequer olhou pra mim com os mesmos olhos fascinados de quando falava em você.

-Isso não importa mais, me perdoe pela pergunta, Vossa Graça. –a garota riu amargamente, Daenerys voltou a fita-la séria.

-Não, importa. Jon a encontrou, era tudo que ele queria, nunca o havia visto tão aliviado e feliz como hoje, ainda que por um curto período. Soube quem era você no exato momento em que vi os olhos dele. –Daenerys se levantou graciosamente saindo da tenda, voltou após alguns instantes com um embrulho de veludo negro, com fitas de couro ao redor. –Jon me contou que você preferia espadas a agulhas. –Daenerys estendeu o pacote na direção de Arya. –Não vejo a quem mais isto poderia pertencer. -Arya pegou o embrulho com o cenho franzido, colocou-lhe no colo, desembrulhando-o rapidamente, os olhos brilharam quando colocados sobre o aço leve e com ondulações, o cabo da espada era moldado por uma cabeça de lobo, a garota sorriu preenchida por um sentimento terno de conforto. -Jon a chamava de Garra Longa. –a rainha sorriu satisfeita pela reação de Arya.

-Obrigada. –os olhos voltaram-se brilhando para Dany.

"Lorde Stark", era assim que toda Winterfell chamava Arya.

A mulher havia reerguido o lugar, através das cinzas que os Boltons havia reduzido, a loba tinha pulso firme o suficiente para colocar o castelo em ordem sem um homem ao seu lado, alguns diziam que ela era o reflexo de Ned Stark. A mulher não havia se casado, e quando recebia visitas de pretendentes, Nymeria e Fantasma certificavam-se que o pobre homem nunca mais voltasse, exceto o ferreiro.

Alguns desconfiavam, mas não eram loucos de sequer sussurrar tal ideia. Ninguém nunca entendera o que fizera Gendry Baratheon deixar Ponta Tempestade para seus outros irmãos bastardos, Edric e Mya. A loba nunca colocaria um manto de outra casa sobre os ombros, nunca deixaria que um estranho a beijasse e proferisse votos eternos diante da árvore coração, mas o ferreiro de Winterfell fora seu amigo em uma época amarga de se relembrar. Às vezes, Arya deixava-se beber vinho com o homem, conversavam entre sussurros, riam e provocavam-se, por vezes, Gendry aquecia sua cama em noites frias.

Suas visitas à cripta eram menos frequentes a cada dia que se passava, Arya acostumava-se com sua ausência. Rickon acostumava-se também, tinha seus próprios fantasmas a encarar. O garoto passava frequentes estadias no Norte, aos poucos, as visitas tomavam-lhe mais do que semanas, transformando-se em meses, até ser definitivo. Apesar dos cabelos Tully, o gênio do menino era tão nortenho quanto o de Arya. Corriam juntos pela floresta com Cão Felpudo e Fantasma, Nymeria tinha seu pequeno bando, sempre distante e arisca, porém, à noite, permitia-se, às vezes, enrolar-se em torno da mulher e deixava-se ser acariciada. Nymeria não era uma loba para estar presa em um castelo, ela era livre. Rickon e Arya passavam longas tardes treinando no pátio de luta, dançando com espadas em punho, o garoto ficara fascinado com a fina espada que a tia lhe presenteou.

-Chama-se Agulha. –disse a ele nostalgicamente.

Arya tornou a acariciar o próprio ventre, era já a quinta vez apenas naquela tarde. Um pequeno sorriso formou em seus lábios, os seios estavam salientes e a barriga havia crescido discretamente. Ela sabia que algo havia mudado, tinha uma vida dentro de si, aquilo trazia a tona seu lado mais feminino, já amava aquela criaturinha. Pensou na expressão extasiada de Gendry quando soubesse. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que era um menino, chegava a imaginar as feições da criança, os cabelos negros e o sorriso travesso como o do pai, mas os olhos seriam cinza como de um Stark, como os dela. Como os dele. Não importa como fosse, teriam seus olhos. Teria seu nome.

* * *

**Estranho – Katie Costello**

"Estranho, eu te conheço há tanto tempo,

O encontrei perdido com uma bússola no nevoeiro,

Cantarolando Aleluia no escuro

Poemas sussurrados o deixaram para ser

Cantarolando Aleluia no meio da noite

O sol pode subir como às vezes cai

Aleluia, aleluia

Estranho você me seguiu até agora

Até as estradas se encontrarem, como fizeram as estrelas."

* * *

Então, o que acharam? É algo totalmente novo pra mim, tem uma bagagem emocional da qual eu nunca tinha trabalhado antes com esses dois, (os quatro, na verdade rsrs) Comentem, mesmo que for para apedrejar, obrigada por ler!


End file.
